Scorched
by PinkyForever119
Summary: After fighting with an akumatized victim, Ladybug finds herself having weird feelings towards a certain black cat...


Thoughts had been plaguing Marinette's mind, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't rid herself of them. She was laying in her bed, having just come back from a night patrol with Chat Noir. She sighed. Now that she thought about it, these thoughts had all been because of her partner.

 _2 weeks ago_

Ladybug was on a night patrol, swinging from rooftop to rooftop, watching out for any akumatized victims. Recently, the number of akumatized victims became less and less. The superheroine was unsure if it was a good thing or not. She doubted that Hawkmoth had just dropped off the face of the earth.

She was drawn out of her thoughts at the sudden scream that ripped through the quiet night. Guess she had spoke too soon. She quickly made her way to the source, and she gasped at the sight before her. Fire was consuming the streets of Paris, and people were fleeing left and right.

"I am The Heat! Bow down before me!" The supervillain was clad and red and orange, flames engulfing his hair and shooting upwards. Ladybug jumped down from the rooftops, landing in a crouch on the ground, brandishing her yo-yo.

"Someone seems to be getting a little _heated_ , wouldn't you say, My Lady?" The heroine rolled her eyes as her partner landed beside her, twirling his baton.

"So nice of you to drop by," She retorted, wondering why on earth it had taken him so long to get here. Chat Noir scoffed, placing a hand over his heart.

"Me-ouwch! Your words _scorch_ me, My Lady."The heroes dodged out of the way as flames shot towards them. The villain seemed to be annoyed that they had stopped paying attention to him.

"Looks like someone's getting _fired_ up," Chat joked, running at the akumatized victim. He used his baton to vault over their head. The victim's head of fire suddenly shot up, and Ladybug barely managed to wrap her yo-yo around Chat's ankle and drag him back before he was burnt to a crisp.

"Silly cat, did it ever occur to you to stop and think before you act?" Chat grinned mischievously up at her, untangling himself from the yo-yo.

"Don't you mean stop, drop, and _roll_?" Ladybug rolled her eyes, throwing her yo-yo into the air.

"Lucky charm!" A fire extinguisher fell into her hands. Chat came to stand beside her.

"Well, the solution seems _purr_ -etty literal this time, eh?" Ladybug ignored the pun, and looked around. Her eyes zeroed in on the fire hydrant across the street, Chat's baton, and the villian's bracelet.

"Not quite," she said, and chucked the fire extinguisher at the villian. It bounced off his head, and he yelled out, the flames on his head growing enormously.

"When I say now, hit the hydrant with your baton!" She exclaimed, jumping and leaping up onto the hydrant. The villain was furious, and flew towards her, eyes seeming to burn furiously.

"My Lady..." Chat warned, readying his baton. Ladybug held out her hand.

"Not yet." The villain was on top of her, and shot flames at her.

"Now!" She shouted, and was suddenly engulfed in the flames. A warm, tingling sensation ran over her, but was quickly replaced with an icy cold blast of water from the fire hydrant. The villain shrieked, and fell to the ground, flames extinguished. Ladybug grabbed the bracelet, and threw it to the ground, crushing it beneath her foot.

"Time to de-evilize!" She shouted, capturing the akuma in her yo-yo, spinning it before catching it in her hands. She pressed on the yo-yo gently, and a small white butterfly flew out.

"Bye-bye little butterfly," She said quietly, smiling. She laughed, picking up the fire extinguisher off the ground and tossing it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Red ladybugs fluttered around the city, putting out the flames and restoring everything back to normal. She was suddenly engulfed into a tight embrace.

"Ladybug! Don't ever do something reckless like that again!" She sighed, ruffling the black cat's hair.

"There there Kitty, I'm alright."

 _Now_

At least, that is what she had thought at the time. Now, whenever she was in close proximity with the feline, she felt...off. Her heart would beat out of control, and her face would become flushed. She shook her head. She didn't have a crush on Chat Noir. This was different from how she acted around Adrien.

She thought back to Chat, clad in the suit that left little to the imagination. She imagined how toned his body must have been, and how it would feel to be embraced by-she blinked, shocked by the sudden thought. She slapped her hands to her face, groaning.

"...Marinette?" Her little Kwami asked gently, nudging her shoulder. The bluenette offered Tikki a smile.

"I'm fine, Tikki, I'm just tired. I think I'll turn in for the night." The kwami looked doubtful, but nodded anyway. Maybe her miraculous holder was sick. The kwami couldn't help but notice how hot the heroine's skin seemed to feel.

Maybe the fresh night air would do her some good. Ladybug was standing on one of the beams of the Eiffel Tower, trying to clear her head. She'd been thinking nonstop about her partner, and she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Good evening, My Lady," Chat Noir purred, leaning against his baton, his tail flicking back and forth behind him. Ladybug was jolted by the sound of his voice, and her face became flushed. Her heart was beating out of control, and she clutched her chest, wincing.

"...My Lady?" Chat Noir asked, suddenly becoming concerned. He put away his baton, and stepped towards his lady. She placed a hand on his chest.

"S-stay back," she huffed, drawing in short, gasping breaths as her legs wobbled beneath her. Her body felt as if it was on fire. She could feel Chat's solid muscle rippling underneath her hand, and she gulped as she quickly retracted it. What was happening to her?

She went to move away, but Chat was quick to grasp her beneath her elbow. His eyes widened as he felt his partner's scorching skin.

"You're burning up! You need to go to a doctor!" Ladybug shook her head, trying to free herself from her partner's grasp.

"I don't...need...a doctor..." she breathed. Chat placed a hand lightly on her hip to steady her, and a noise shot from her lips. The pair froze, and Chat moved his hand away, before placing it again. Another sound.

"S-stop it..." Ladybug tried to breathe out, and it seemed to dawn on Chat Noir what was happening to his beloved lady.

"My Lady, are you perhaps, by any chance...in _heat_?" He purred, grinning against her ear. Her ears tinged pink, and she turned red from embarrassment.

"G-go away," she said pushing him in the chest. Chat grabbed Ladybug's wrist, and pulled them down so she was sitting in his lap with her back facing him.

"What would a knight be if he didn't aide his _purr_ -incess?" She shuddered at the closeness of his body, and her body felt as if it would melt from the heat. Chat took her earlobe between his teeth, and nibbled gently.

A loud moan shot from her lips, and she turned as red as her costume, embarrassed. Chat flicked his tongue against her ear, and she released another moan. He smirked.

"Is My Lady...sensitive?" He purred in a low voice, jolting Ladybug as his hands roamed over her body. She seemed to squirm against him, body burning up wherever Chat touched her.

"Ch-chat, cut it-ah!" She moaned, throwing her head back onto Chat's shoulder. His hand had found its way to one of her breasts, and now he was kneading her through the thin fabric of her costume. She was overcome with an intense pleasure, and was jolted as heat seemed to rush down between her legs.

She knew she shouldn't have been doing this, let alone with her partner. Her heart belonged to Adrien, and there was no replacement. But with the fire that ignited with every touch, Ladybug was melting into Chat Noir's arms.

"Chat..." Ladybug panted, squeezing her eyes shut as he continued to knead her breast. The sound of his Lady moaning his name caused his costume to tighten in all the wrong places. He growled lightly, sucking on whatever skin his lips came in contact with. His partner let out a string of moans.

Chat used his free hand to roam the rest of her body, hand settling right between her legs. He used two fingers to massage her through the latex, and she moaned loudly, rolling her hips back into his. He growled.

"Does this feel good, My Lady?" He applied more pressure to her sensitive spot, and she was jolted by the intense heat and pleasure that shot down to where his fingers pressed.

"Ch-chat! Please...!" Ladybug moaned, and Chat nearly lost it at how desperately his lady begged for him to release her from the torment. He rolled them over so he was on top of her, and he spread her legs wide, using three fingers to massage her, adding more and more pressure.

"Chat, pl-ah!" She panted, the intense wave of heat crashing into her time and time again as Chat fingered her through her costume. She arched her back, trying to put out the fire that just seemed to be burning hotter and hotter.

Chat had never seen his lady so...vulnerable. It made the tightness in his costume increase as he thought that he was the one who had this affect on her. He wanted to touch her bare skin so badly it almost hurt, but he knew that they couldn't compromise their identities. So he'd just have to satisfy his lady through her clothes. He smirked. He liked a challenge.

Chat rammed his hips into Ladybug's, and she gasped loudly, clinging to his shoulders. It wasn't the real thing, but nearly imagining it almost made Chat lose it. He did it again, and she moaned louder, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed her hips tightly, ramming himself hard into his lady's sensitive spot, over and over.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried, drowning in the heat that continued to build and consume her body entirely. She felt the fire release, and her body temperature seemed to drop some. Chat stopped, hovering over his lady. She was flushed in the face, panting heavily, her blue bell eyes clouded over.

"At your service, My Lady." Ladybug flushed bright red, breathing heavily.

"Shut up, stupid Chat."

When Marinette woke, she felt even worse than she did yesterday. The world spun when she sat up, and she felt weak. She was burning up, and she tugged at her clothing, trying to cool herself.

"Marinette, your sick! You need to stay home!" The bluenette shook her head. She couldn't afford to miss school. She'd already been late so many times, and skipped class to fight evil countless times. There was no way she was staying home. So she dressed herself, ignoring the pleas of her kwami, and headed to school.

But all throughout class, she couldn't concentrate. Her vision would go in and out of focus, and she'd have a hard time figuring out what the teacher had said. She was so hot, her breath came out in short rasps, heart beating out of control. Thinking about last night didn't help either.

When Marinette thought of what it would have been like _without_ costumes-she was jolted by the sudden heat that shot down between her legs. She shuddered, imagining Chat Noir's arms holding her tightly as he-

"Girl, are you alright?" Alya asked, cutting through her haze. She nodded.

"...m' fine," she replied. She placed her head in her arms, willing her body temperature to go down. Adrien looked back at Alya's question. Now that she had mentioned it, Marinette had been acting a little odd lately. And it wasn't just her. Ever since Ladybug and Chat Noir had battled The Heat, Ladybug had also been acting strange.

When Adrien thought back to last night, his pants tightened a fraction. What had caused Ladybug to act that way? It was almost as if Marinette was also...Adrien's eyes widened at the thought. He looked at Marinette, flushed in the face and panting, and couldn't help but be reminded of Ladybug. His pants tightened once more, and he placed a binder over his lap. He had to see if that was the case.

He purred rather loudly, and Marinette jolted in her seat. Alya and Nino gave Adrien a weird look.

"Bro did you just _purr_?" Marinette gasped softly at the question, and quickly stood up from her seat, startling thr trio that sat around her.

"E-excuse me," She stuttered, face red as she hurried out of the room. Nino looked back at Alya.

"What's up with her?" She shrugged. Adrien quickly excused himself as well, hurrying after Marinette. If she was in the same state Ladybug was in, there was only one way to help her. The thought tightened Adrien's pants even more.

Marinette was in the girl's bathroom, splashing cold water on her face, trying to cool down. She chided herself. Just because she was reminded of Chat Noir, she'd almost _moaned._ Why did he have such an affect on her? She could just imagine his arrogant smirk, and it caused her to turn a darker shade of red.

"I heard from an alley cat that you might need a bit of help." Marinette looked up at the sound of the voice, and gasped when she saw Adrien standing behind her.

"A-adrien?! You are why-no-I mean-are you why-no-how-?" Marinette was a stuttering mess, and she turned a darker shade red from embarrassment. Why did she have to be such a bumbling idiot in front of him? He chuckled, and the sound jolted her, causing her body to grow hot. Her eyes widened, mortified. Even Adrien? What was wrong with her?

"So...you're in heat?" Adrien asked, stepping close to her. Marinette could feel his chest pressing into her back, and she was yet again reminded of last night. A moan shot past her lips, and her ears tinged pink, embarrassed.

This much contact caused her to go over the edge? Adrien swallowed, his pants tightening even more. He needed to get a hold of himself. He placed his hands on Marinette's pink jeans, and tugged them down, along with her underwear. She gasped.

"A-adrien what are you-ah!" She moaned. Adrien coaxed her legs apart, and had started massaging her inner thigh. The heat was everywhere, small flames igniting just beneath her skin, and she whimpered as the heat increased.

"Relax, I'll help you," Adrien said, and pressed a finger against her folds. She threw her head back into Adrien's shoulders, moaning rather loudly. Adrien was losing himself with each moan Marinette let out, along with his patience. He stuck a digit inside of her, and she gasped loudly arching her back.

"A-adrien," She moaned, and he slipped another finger inside of her. She gasped loudly, her body burning up as she melted into his hands. As impatient as he was, he had to make sure she was somewhat prepared. He didn't want to hurt her. Once he felt she was ready, he removed his fingers, and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

Adrien undid his pants, and took out a small square package from his wallet. He had never had a need for it, but he thought one day it might come in handy. He figured today was that day. He ripped open the package and rolled on the condom. He pushed Marinette's legs farther apart, and pressed his tip to her entrance.

She moaned, gripping the sink counter tightly. The heat was consuming her, and she was panting heavily, needing for the fire to be released. Adrien kissed her neck, then plunged himself deep inside of Marinette.

She cried out, knuckles turning white as she gripped the counter. She squirmed slightly. It wasn't so much pain as it was discomfort. She moaned as she tried to adjust herself. Adrien took the sound as a signal, and started thrusting roughly into her.

"A-adrien!" She moaned loudly, flames bursting as she was overcome with pain and pleasure all at once. He gripped her hips, using the momentum to ram himself inside her, again and again. Marinette was so tight, he nearly lost it each time she tightened around him.

"Marinette," he growled. Marinette shuddered at the sound of Adrien calling her name, the fire erupting almost immediately. She was panting, breathless and exhausted. Adrien pulled out of her, pressing kisses to her neck. Chatter on the outside of the bathroom door suddenly reached their ears, and they quickly fled to the nearest bathroom stall.

The door opened, and the pair were quiet. But Adrien had other ideas. He backed Marinette against the wall of the bathroom, and lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. Marinette made a noise as Adrien thrusted himself back into her.

"Marinette? Is that you?" Marinette's eyes widened. That was Alya. She must have come in here wondering where she had run off to. Adrien got this mischievous look in his eyes, and he thrust into her again. Marinette bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Y-yeah I'm-ah!" She gasped, Adrien starting to continually thrust into her. Footsteps drew closer to the stall they were in.

"Are you okay?" Alya asked worriedly. She let out a shaky breath, heat and pleasure coursing through her veins as Adrien relentlessly rammed himself into her.

"I-I'm-ah! I-I'm-fine!" She managed to gasp out.

"Alright girl, just let me know if you need anything." Marinette didn't respond, and breathed out when she heard the door slam shut. Adrien pulled out of her, and lowered her to the ground. She hit him in the chest, face flushed.

"You're evil." Adrien grinned.

"I never said I was the good guy."


End file.
